Tapered bristles with thinner bristle tips or tip regions are particularly known for efficacy in reaching the interproximal spaces in-between teeth, at the gingival margin and in the subgingival access. Traditional non-tapered bristles are generally known to be effective along wider tooth surfaces, such as the facial, buccal, lingual, and occlusal surfaces. What is needed is a more effective arrangement of bristles for efficient simultaneous cleaning of the tooth surfaces as well as the interproximal and gingival areas of the oral cavity.